KND Fanfic: LKNDTND
by CloudsAbove
Summary: The LKND is a Top Secret Force in the Kids Next Door. How are they so different and how can they take war so unseriously?


Prologue: operation cloak

March 17th, 2002 age 7

"Numbuh 328 come in"

"This is three-two-eight, whatcha need?"

"In t-minus 45 seconds we are going black and you are on your own."

"Bet"

"Good luck operative, I hope to see you after the mission"

I grimace and turn off the communicator. Stowing the walkeytalkey like device in my pocket, I face my destination. The setting sun makes the military base more forbearing in the shadows. I can't turn around now, this is for the future of all kid kind. I heft my pack on my back, sticking a candy cigarette in my mouth and silently moving forward with my weapon raised, the shadows growing as the sun sets.

Part 1-1

August 28, 2008 age 14

"SECTOR V!" The red haired Irish girl who is supposed to introduce me to my new teammates screams from the landing dock. Honestly why is she so loud? I sigh leaning against a ship and trying my best to ignore numbuh 86's shouts about stupid boys and holding up important women with stupid boy stuff. I stop tuning her out as 4 teens walk in the room. The first being a short Asian girl about 5'6" tall wearing a green dress over black leggings and sporting the biggest smile I've ever seen. Next a boy a little taller than her wearing an orange hoodie and blue jeans. And seriously a bowl cut. What kinda teen has a bowl cut? Hiding my laughter in a mastered expression of laziness and boredom, I look over at the other two. One a tall African American girl with a blue jacket and black shorts. The other a boy taller than the rest nerdy and wearing aviator goggles of all things. And a button up shirt with cargo shorts.

"Numbuh 5 this is your new teammate" the Irish girl continues, "his numbuh is three hundred and twenty eight"

"Actually it's three two eight if you don't mind"

"DONT YOU CORRECT ME YOU STUPID BOY" the she witch screams at me. Sighing I lean back against the ship and casually wait. Foaming at the mouth the redhead turns back to Numbuh 5 and continues. "His reassignment is under direct order from the top. He is a combat specialist specializing in chaotic and experimental weaponry."

"What kind of experiments?/what sector is he from?" Asked Numbuh 5 and the dorky nerd at the same time.

Smirking at the other teens, the fiery redhead just says "it's on a need to know basis" and walks to her ship which flies off. Seriously why did she say that? Does she want to make things hard for me?

"So ummm three two eight is it?" The brown girl also known as numbuh 5 asks.

"Yea sounds better that way" I respond looking at her in a bored manner.

"Well these are numbuh 3, 4, and numbuh 2" pointing at the others respectively in the way they came in the room.

"Nice to meet y'all" I say while fumbling in my pocket for my pack of cigs and a lighter. Finding them I ask "y'all mind if I smoke?" Simultaneously as one of them asks "need to know?" shrugging lazily I say "she's just being a jerk, mind if I smoke?" Desperately hoping they don't but if they do I'll just step outside.

"Smoke?" The Asian, numbuh 3 asks.

"Yea you know cigs?" I respond tiredly while pulling them out.

"Umm Numbuh 5 don't think it's okay in the tree house" numbuh 5 states.

Sighing I say "that's okay I can just step outside"

"Well first off let's get to know each other and show our new addition around the treehouse. Why'd you get reassigned anyway numbuh 328?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"Ok I'm down for that. It's just for personal reasons." I leisurely respond.

"Why don't ya just tell us why?" Numbuh 4 asks in a rough voice "how else are we supposed to trust you?"

"Numbuh 362 told numbuh 5 that he's solid and trustworthy so that's that" numbuh 5.

Shooting numbuh 5 a grateful look quickly I turn to the rest wearing my same old bored look. "So where does the tour start?"

Part 1-2

Leaning on the balcony with the stars moving in a twinkly dance only they know I draw from my cigarette desperately hoping to calm the storm brewing inside my mind. The heat of outside even at night was stifling. Flicking the butt and taking off my shirt I head inside to my room. Stopping to look in the mirror I grimace at my body. Thin with no muscle or fat, scars on almost every inch. The parts that weren't scarred were tattooed. A gravestone on my right shoulder engraved with an RIP for an old friend, a tree on my left side with a Buddha carved into the trunk and on my fingers the letters LKND and 4EVA on my right and left hands respectively were the main ones who stuck out. On my left arm an angel in prayer enveloped in light and on my right arm a demon in darkness snarling while drooling blood. Looking from my body to my face I grimace, my face looks normal if a little empty. Long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and grayish blue eyes that surrender no emotion. Under my eyes lay two empty teardrops. Looking back over my body and set my bored expression back to my face. Inwardly sighing I cross back outside and light up a cigarette. I won't sleep tonight anyway, just sit back and watch the stars pass.

Inside the living room of the treehouse the remnants of sector V sat around. Numbuhs 4 and 3 sitting close to each other on the couch blushing and avoiding the other's eyes. Numbuh 2 in the chair and numbuh 5 standing.

"What do you guys think about 328?" Numbuh 5 asks the group.

"He was a little weird to be honest." Numbuh 2 brought up.

"Yea during the tour he looked bored at everything." Numbuh 4 agreed.

"I wonder where was he before the transfer" Says Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 5 with a frown on her face responds. "The only thing Numbuh 362 said was she vouches for his trustfulness and possibly he has some spec ops experience"

"WHAT!?" Screamed Numbuh 4 "HOW COULD THAT SCRAWNY WANKER GET INTO SPEC OPS?"

"We have a spec ops?" Asked Numbuh's 2 and 3 simultaneously.

"Yes of course the knd have a spec ops." Numbuh 5 responded slowly as if the two were dumb. "I don't know for sure but Numbuh 362 mentioned super special extra ultimate pinky promise keep it secret training but that could have been something else but may have been spec ops. I mean think about it. He may have been moved here to hide from a villain that he fought against. And what about that need to know basis thing? AND did you see his fingers?"

Wally looks across the room darkly and says "LKND right?"

"Yea Numbuh 5 didn't want to bring it up in front of him." She responds.

"What's LKND?" Asked Numbuh 2 while Numbuh 3 looked on confused.

"Legit Kids Next Door. It's a rumor of a Sector in the special forces section. A sector that fights against not villains with home built weapons but military grade weapons, countries with militaries and nukes. But I've never heard proof of their existence just rumors and prayers." Numbuh 4 said softly.

"Prayers?" Asked Numbuh 3.

"I've heard some of the special forces on the moon base talking about a lot of the members praying to the LKND while under heavy fire." Numbuh 4 explained.

"So this guy is just an ex spec ops who worships the LKND then. Not a big deal is it?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"I wonder if he was even in spec ops. I know a lot of those operatives and I've never heard of a Numbuh 328" responded Numbuh 4.

"Think you can find out more about him from the guys you know?" Asked Numbuh 5.

"Yea I'll hit some up before I go to sleep" he responds.

"Good. Well Abby is turning in. Tell Abby what you got in the morning."

"Aight that"

Numbuh 4 pov

Sitting at the kitchen table I open my laptop and login to the top secret TND IM database. Searching through my friends list I look for Numbuh 68. Double clicking on his username I message him.

Aussie/:))/supahstar:: dude need to ask you about an operative who may have been in spec ops.

ArmyRanger6886:: what's his numbuh? May have been?

Aussie: his numbuh is 328. Yea 362 told 5 that he had some kind of top secret training or something. Also get this he has LKND tattooed on his knuckles.

Army:: 328?! Are you sure?!

Aussie:: yea why? Was he spec ops?

Army:: I don't know. I remember that he was given the option to join but I thought he dropped halfway through cause I never heard of or saw him again. But the LKND part sounds like he could have been in spec ops. Most of the operatives who know the rumor are in spec ops anyway.

Aussie:: what training could he get that you wouldn't know he got? Can you look into it?

Army:: yea give me a few minutes? I'll send you what I got.

Aussie:: kk

Army:: blowin

Aussie: ?

Army:: nvm gimme a sec

-file incoming-

Clicking download I wait impatiently. 10 minutes later the file is completely downloaded. Clicking open, I look at the file anxiously.

Numbuh 328

Name: blocked

Squad: blocked

Vector: blocked

Training: blocked

Mission reports: blocked (this went on for at least 231 pages full of blocked words)

Groaning loudly and actually feeling incredibly impressed. What could he have been to have a completely black listed record. I mean honestly I may have a few missions black listed but not my whole career. I message numbuh 68 again.

Aussie:: it's no help everything's black except his numbuh. Dude like who is he?

Army:: yea on me too. Messaged some old buddies from spec ops. They don't know who he is.

Aussie:: who do you think would know?

Army:: other than 362 you mean?

Aussie:: duhh...

Army:: probably 86 and 74.239 lol maybe infinity

Aussie:: lol but ugh that high up? Ask your girlfriend. I'll ask numbuh 2 to check his contacts and message some of my old contacts.

Army:: can't she's mad at me. I'll search some more. I'll message you any updates.

Aussie:: kk

Army: blowin

Aussie:: dude?

Army:: just ignore it.

Heeding his advice, I message my other contacts into the spec ops. By the time I give up and IM numbuh 2 asking him to do his own research, its early morning. Deciding to go to mcdonalds for breakfast and coffee I start clearing my history and checking firewalls.

328 POV

Out on the deck with the stars twinkling overhead, I sit smoking cigarette after cigarette. Chainsmoking is one of the only reliefs I have. One of the best ways to keep my mind on task and stay awake. By the time the sun comes up I finished a pack and a half, heading inside to shower I flex my non existent muscles as a habit when entering a not well known place in order to quicken reflexes. Turning on the hot water I quickly shower and get dressed. Wearing black sweatpants and a white beater along with a pair of black chucks I enter the kitchen. Noticing I wasn't alone I look at the blonde teen, "hey you're numbuh 4 right? Ummm where's the closest mcdonalds? want to get some breakfast."

He looks up at me and seems puzzled for a second; guessing he didn't sleep either I ask. "Late night last night?"

"Uh yea sorry," he said sheepishly " it's bout 10 mins walk, I'm bout to head there too wanna wait for me to get ready?"

"Yea sure" I respond, "I'll be outside waiting ight?"

"Yea, I'll be quick" he says while walking out of the kitchen.

Heading to the ground and leaning against the tree, I light a cigarette. Wondering what joining this sector will bring, I sit back and daydream about how life will be. Starting school tomorrow, first time since I got outta training. Hoping school will be better than I remember it I flick my cigarette and light another one as numbuh 4 walks out of the treehouse.

"So you ready?" He asks looking at me in a calculating way.

Curious about the look but deciding to act as if I didn't notice I give him a tired and bored expression and respond "if you are, honestly I'm hungry as fuck"

Laughing at this he leads me down the street.

Sitting at a booth in mcdonalds, numbuh 4 asks me "where do you come from? Like where were you before the transfer?"

Looking at him blankly but seriously i respond "I can't tell you, if you really wanna know I'm sure you have resources at your disposal"

"I've checked those sources, everything about you is blocked. Even your name." He retorted.

Damn he researched me. I hope things don't have to get violent. "Well if you want my name, you may call me Nate" I say slowly.

"Also about those tattoos on your fingers. It's weird enough for a 14 year old to have them let alone have LKND tattooed. And not to mention your entire career is black listed." He said seriously shooting me a look I've seen mainly in torture chambers.

Sighing I said, "look dude, I can't tell you under orders. All I can say is I've been in some serious scrapes. But no details until I receive orders otherwise. Now not to be rude but about school. When does it start tomorrow?"

August 30, 2008

Leaving the treehouse clad in a white long sleeve baggy shirt and baggy white sweatpants with black stripes down the side along with white ZY shoes I head down the street to school. My first time in school in almost 8 years and it's high school. I hope it's not as bad as school was when I was a kid. Smoking a cigarette nervously I pace in front of the entrance to the school grounds. After setting my face in a bored expression I walk into the yard. Glancing around the entry to the school I see no one. Looking at my watch I see it's 8:25. Oops. Walking leisurely into the office, I introduce myself to the secretary as Nate and being a new student needing my schedule and a map.

Walking through the hallway I glance at my schedule and see I'm supposed to be in English 10. I guess I'm skipping 1-9, oops. Walking lazily through the hallways until I spotted the room number my class was in. Glancing at my watch I see it's 8:47 not too bad, an hour left of class though. Groaning I leisurely walk into the classroom interrupting the teacher mid lecture.

"And a semi-colon... oh a new student? Stand up here and introduce yourself to the class"

Looking over the class I see a mix of popular kids aka jocks and nerds, one person with their head down near the back of the class. Deciding I probably won't try to fit in anyway, I look at the class with a bored meaningless expression and introduce myself. "Umm hey call me Nate"

"Is that it? Usually people say more"

"It's all I care to share"

"Oh. Well sit in the empty seat in the back by Wally. And be sure to be here by 8 tomorrow" The teacher replied turning back to his lecture as I slowly made my way to my seat.

Sitting down I notice the sleeping dude next to me. It's numbuh 4! Leaning toward him I poke him hard in the ribs.

"Don't do that!" Whispered the nerdy guy behind him.

Shooting him a confused look he adds "he will beat you up"

Smiling and shaking my head I poke Wally again whispering "dude wake up"

"You better pray to whatever that I don't kill you" mumbled the blonde as he grudgily lifted his head up off the desk. Looking at him in a bored way I lean back in my seat and pull out of my bookbag a couple of bags of sour gummy worms.

"Want some breakfast?" I ask holding a bag out toward him.

Taking it he shoots me a weird look but rips it open "thanks mate needed a sugar rush"

"Don't worry bout it. I couldn't make it through school without some snacks. Honestly that's all I got in my bookbag." I reply pulling a couple more bags of candy, chips and beef jerky. Along with a couple bottles of energy drinks.

Each of us lean back and start snacking and chatting.

Soon our conversation turns toward school and the rest of the sector. Secretly passing me a note he introduced the rest of the sector by names and I introduced myself as Nate once again.

"So Kuki is like a cheerleader?" I ask him knowing that Kuki is his favorite subject from the rest of the sector.

"She is a cheerleader. Oh I can show you the way home if you need. Abby is calling a meeting" He says while checking his phone.

"Aight meet at the entrance?" I ask

"Bet"

Wally uses the rest of the class explaining the school to me. Apparently he's one of the more popular kids along with Kuki, just for different reasons. Kuki is just nice to everyone and well liked, whereas Wally doesn't care what anyone thinks and so has developed a 'bad boy' image.

The bell rings signaling the change to my next class which was gym. I ended up skipping behind the bleachers and smoked a couple cigarettes. The next time I saw someone from the TND was at lunch. Spotting the blonde ex soopreme leader sitting alone, I walk up to the table and sit across from her. Pulling a bag of chips from my bookbag I pull out my phone and place it in front of hers on the table.

"So how do you like the change?" She asked me still eating her lunch.

I eat a chip and think of my answer before I decide to speak "it's different. A lot more sleep." I choose before snacking on another chip.

"So you're sleeping then?" She say looking up at me.

"Eh isn't it enough I have the time to if I wanted now?" I lazily reply between chips.

"Look Nate we need you at your best. Get the rest you need. Do what you need to do. We don't have much time. I know we just met recently but we need you for our mission." She angrily says while standing up and glaring down at me.

I shoot her a bored expression and eat another chip before saying "tell me bout it later. For now I'm munching." Scowling she walks away. I stay there and eat in silence for a few minutes before taking out my mp3 and plugging my earphones in, turn it on, listening to Bob Marley I relax and mentally prepare myself for the next two classes. Which happen to be science and Spanish my least favorite classes. I plan to just skip them and hang around the bleachers smoking.

Ring ring

Heading out the door to outside I leisurely gaze around for Wally. Spotting him I walk over, along with him is Kuki and Hoagie or Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 2 respectively. "Hey we ready to head back or are we waiting for Abby?" I ask while yawning. Hoping I can sleep tonight I look at the others.

"Abby left early with her dad she'll be waiting at the house" Hoagie answered while picking up his book bag from beside his feet. Walking out the schoolyard I slip my pack of cigarettes out of my pockets.

"You shouldn't be smoking" a random girl says standing outside the gates.

Looking at her leisurely I pull out a cigarette and light it. Casually blowing smoke out I smile at her. "It's people who don't mind their business that makes me want to smoke"

Frowning at me she walks away without saying a word. I glance at the others who look at me disapprovingly. Turning my back on them I start walking down the street.

"Umm Nate that's the wrong way" Wally calls out.

Waving at them without turning around I call back "I'll get there sometime. Don't worry about me."

Deciding to skip going to the meeting in order to place a call I walk leisurely down the street pulling out my phone I look through it for a quick contact. Pressing call on the contact saved as 11234 in anonymous fashion, a deep mechanical voice answers.

"This is the database of LKND please input your password."

The treehouse

"HE SAID WHAT!?" Screamed Abby standing in the conference room.

"He said that he'll get here sometime" Kuki replied.

"Numbuh 2 call the TND base now" Abby growled.

"Umm that won't be necessary they are calling us right now" Hoagie replied, putting the call on screen.

The face of Numbuh 362 came on screen. "Numbuh 5 we need you and your squad to come quickly bring Numbuh 328 too. He will be our greatest asset." She stated urgently.

"We don't know where he is. I called a meeting and he skipped out." Numbuh 5 complained.

"Get in a ship. I will send you his coordinates in the air. He is going to get his ass handed to him." Numbuh 362 growled before hanging up.

"Right you heard her guys let's get in the air. Numbuh 5 said, "teens next door! Battle stations!"

Walking out of the quick shop with a new bag full of snacks my phone rings. Groaning I answer it.

"What?"

"Get to the alleyway. Right now 328 your sector will pick you up. We need to talk."

Sighing I hang up and calmly walk to the alleyway lighting up a cigarette. Puffing lightly on it I patiently wait for my ride. Not having to wait long, soon a plane made of an old van and some plane parts landed a few feet away. Walking up to the side entrance I climb on board after flicking my cigarette. Glancing around the cabin I grab the empty seats as soon as I sit down the ship flies off.

"Want to tell me why you weren't in the meeting?" Numbuh 5 barked at me.

Grabbing a bag of beef jerky out of my bag I rip it open and tear into one. Thinking about my response I slowly chew. After swallowing I respond "I was already headed the wrong way and was too embarrassed to turn around." I state tiredly putting the jerky back into my bag and grabbing some chips.

Glaring at me she turns away without responding. Bored and tired I keep eating snacks. Calmly looking around the cabin I wait for our arrival. Seeing nothing of entertainment I turn to my phone and start a text to another contact saved as 1234.

'Dude you still on this?'

A few minutes later I get a response.

'Yea I be on it. What's up?'

'I think I may be going back into action. Might need some hookups whatcha got? Bout to land at the meeting. Txt me the wares.'

Putting my phone in my pocket I look up as the ship lands at a TND quarters disguised as a pizza parlor. Leisurely moving from my seat I follow the others out the door. Stepping off the ship I freeze looking in front of Numbuh 5. There Numbuh 362 was standing looking angrily in my direction. I blankly look at her, employing my specialty of seeming bored and lazy.

Looking straight at me she says "everyone get inside now."

Lazily walking into the parlor and following the others through a secret door to the TND hide out, I nervously think about what this could be about. Hoping this isn't going to lead me back to action I steal a quick glance at my phone. No text back. 1234 must be going through his list. Hoping he has some solid equipment just in case, I slip my phone back in my pocket and walk into a conference room. 10 chairs sit around a rectangular table. Taking a seat in the back furthest from the angry Numbuh 362 I casually lean back in my seat comfortably waiting for the meeting to begin. In the room also sits Numbuhs 2,3,4,5,68 and 86 and several guards I don't recognize.

Standing up Numbuh 362 says "I am calling this meeting in order to not only introduce Numbuh 328 to all of you but to also bring up war plans against an enemy that even I, myself know almost nothing about. So Numbuh 328 I hereby as leader of the TND give you full permission to introduce yourself and your operative history."

Lazily looking at her I stand up while pulling a soda from my bag. Taking a quick sip I start speaking in a slow lazy voice. "I know I said tell me bout it later but that was kinda a joke. Obviously I am Numbuh 328 and you don't need to learn my real name. Anyway I was trained at the artic base just like the rest of you and actually with some of you but after I passed basic I was offered an induction into the spec ops and I accepted not knowing what was in store. Halfway through the training I was apparently standing out more than I ever thought I could and so was offered a more intense training and more fulfilling missions. I accepted that and found the offer was for a special sector inside spec ops for real war. I lived the last 7 years in war torn countries fighting against guerrillas and war lords for the rights of kids and everyone under their jurisdiction. That is all I will say" I end my small speech and sit down taking a sip of my soda in a bored manner. Everyone looking at me wore an identical expression, a mixture of disbelief and awe.

"So" began the teen I believe is Numbuh 68, "what you are telling me is that the LKND is real?!"

"I'll confirm that" stated Numbuh 362 before I could respond. "Only the soopreme commander knows about the truth of the rumor."

"Well that explains why you weren't decommissioned." Numbuh 2 says. After everyone gives him a strange look. He continues "I mean like most operatives get decommissioned. Only high ranking operatives don't usually or "legends" like us at sector v." I nod at this to concede to his point and state "no one from the LKND can be decommissioned."

"Why were you chosen of all cadets? I mean you aren't the strongest looking person." Growls Numbuh 4.

Sensing his jealousy I lean forward and smile before replying "insanity is at least the most sane of reasons." Leaning back I sip at my soda and smile at the confused looks I got from that comment. Turning toward Numbuh 362 I ask "so what is this you need us for?"

"US?!" Numbuhs 68, 86 and 4 spurt out simultaneously.

Pointing at the wall across from her which incidentally is the one behind me causing me to swivel my chair around, the wall contained a huge computer screen showing a picture of a base of military operations, says "this is the Acapalca Military Prison. It is controlled by a war lord named Gui Estabiâ (pronounced Guh-wee S-tah-bee-ah) and 3 weeks ago we sent in an undercover teen operative and as of 2200 hours 3 days ago we lost contact. This Gui is too dangerous to ignore and the possibility that our operative was discovered as a spy put in order a set of events that brings us the order to take out Gui before he takes action against us."

Eating another chip and fearing for the spy I spin around. Fear filled faces surround my vision, keeping my own face empty of fear and showing my boredom I ask the question everyone wanted to know. "Who was the spy? And credentials please? If he can capture one of our spies then he may have some intelligence of his own."

Then she said a number I thought I'd never hear again "the captured spy is Numbuh 629. And I think you know her credentials."

"Numbuh 629?!" I shout out standing up violently causing the guards standing at the corners of the room to move toward me trying to act tough. Shooting them an angry look I say "I dare you to try something. I'll show you why people pray to the LKND." Looking back at Numbuh 362 as they back off fearfully I continue with my rant "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU USE 629 SHE BETRAYED US. I THOUGHT SHE WAS PUT TO DEATH."

The room changes from shocked and fearful expressions to of pure shock and confusion. With comments flying around.

"Betrayal?"

"Who is this chick?"

"Is she another LKND?"

"Put to death?" The room quiets at this comment.

Looking at everyone silently I quickly change my demeanor. No need to be angry, these people are innocent. They use non lethal warfare in order to fight older siblings and some strict adults, they've never fought to the death, or fought through a war. I need someone who understands war to give an opinion. Taking a deep breath I take out my phone and flip it open.

"What are you.."

Holding up my hand to silence whoever started to talk I called my contact known as Liaison.

The other line crackles a bit and beeps a little tune.

"This is Numbuh 328 requesting contact from L"

The other line beeps 3 times fast signaling it understands and 5 times slow signaling how many minutes it will be.

Hanging up the phone I turn to the others. Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it I begin "To answer your questions in no particular order."

"Wait wait Numbuh 5 wants to know who you just called and who L is" she interrupts.

Looking serious for once I state "L is the creator of the LKND and is now an adult operative who is in deep undercover. Now let me finish. Yes 629 was a LKND. But before I explain who she is I need to explain how the LKND works. But I don't have time yet so while I wait for contact from L I will answer questions about what I already told you about the LKND." Taking a puff from my cigarette I signal the others to ask ahead.

Numbuh 4 takes the chance to ask "why were you chosen? Honestly. Why you?"

Sighing I state flat out "insanity is at least the most sane of reasons. Does anyone know what that means?"

Surprisingly the one who answers is Numbuh 3 "if you can't even explain your actions then no one can guess what you are gonna do. That makes it the best way for the enemy to not predict your moves."

"Ummm yea I guess, but it's applied to recruitment too. If the LKND only took the best then people would be able to guess who could be in it. But in the LKND it's chosen by feel not skills. It's hard to explain until I describe the LKND" before anyone could ask me to do just that, my phone rings.

I answer it with a lazy "yello"

"How's the cat doing?" (How are you doing?)

"It's doing okay. One of its sisters is being scratchy though." (I'm alright but one of the females in LKND has betrayed us)

"Really how many scratches has she made?" (What Numbuh?)

"At least 629, maybe a little more." (629 and i don't know if there's more)

"Well spray her with some water if she won't behave" (make sure she really betrayed us before taking her out)

"Alright" hanging up I look at the group in front of me and see the confused stares. "Oh sorry have to talk in code to L"

"So L is the leader of LKND?" Asked Numbuh 362.

"I thought you knew about all this" exclaimed Numbuh 86.

"I only know about their existence and some aspects of missions. No strong details. They are very secretive. I didn't even know 328 was an operative until a few days ago."

"So the boy has some answers for us then" the devilish redhead growls while glaring at me.

Looking her in the eyes with a bored expression bordering on turning angry I say "now about the LKND yes we are secretive but we have to be. The situations that we are placed in are dangerous and we can't risk any information getting out. I don't even know most members identities. I only know of 629 because of her betrayal."

"What about your sector?" Asked Numbuh 68.

Sighing I explain further "in the LKND we don't have sectors. We all work solo. Get our weapons and assignments from drop points across the world. Never meeting the one giving the order or the one making weapons. We have official contact abilities with untraceable encoded phone numbers but that's it."

"Wait," started Numbuh 2, "you're saying you spent years with only unknown members to text officially?"

"That's what you have to do to keep anonymous. It's a price to pay. And sometimes we work in pairs. It makes it easier to deal with dying comrades if we don't know them personally"

"Forgive me but that sounds insane" burst out Numbuh 4. "Even spec ops have sectors."

"To join the LKND you kinda have to be a little insane. Why leave the comfort of home and the benefit of friends to fight bloody battles across the world for people you never heard of or will see again?" I retorted.

"Leave home?" Asked Numbuh 3 with wide eyes.

Looking around the table I see everyone with a look of pity turned toward me. Shaking my head I coldly say "there's certain sacrifices to make in order to fight for freedom"

"We are getting off topic here. Now it is incredible and terrible about the LKND but what about Numbuh 629? How did she betray you guys and what do we do?" The blonde leader gets us back on track.

Checking my phone I see that 1234 replied. Opening the text I say "gimme a minute" glancing at Numbuh 362 and seeing how angry she looked I quickly added "this is relative and important" looking back at my screen I read the text.

'4 turbo blasted RIEDRIFLEs

3 auto assault FIREFITAS

6 DD assault armor (heavy)

1 DD elite armor (light)

3 DD light assault armor (light)

1 KTA sabesword

Prices still the same.'

'Give me them all I'll wire money'

Wiring the contact the money for the order I sit back up and wait for confirmation. Looking at the others I seriously say "what we have to do is go to war. She probably sold secrets already."

"What did she do? And what do you mean war?" Asked Numbuh 2 looking scared.

I took a drink of my soda and sat back getting comfortable with a cigarette "It's a long story..."

Flashback

December 31, 2006

Age 12

Sleeping in a small shack in the middle of a hidden arctic country, I shiver awake right before my radio goes off. Reaching a trembling arm with stiff fingers toward the radio when it says "this is base to 328 please respond" picking it up I press the button.

"This is 328. Base come in" I respond

"We need you to move forward toward the line. The enemy has weapons of unfortunate creation."

"Unfortunate creation?" I ask while stretching my legs out before risking standing up.

"Yes," the voice says as I stand up "it seems as if a comrade has sold weapons of our design to the enemy. We must have a soldier on the line to combat the progression."

"Yes sir" I say turning off the radio and looking around my surroundings. Situated in a small shack with one wall having a mirror and a window across from a door. Walking toward the mirror I pull a cigarette out and light it.

Pulling from the cigarette I look at myself in the mirror. Seeing a thin boy dressed in light maneuverable armor with a sword strapped to his waist and a gun on his back, I smile at him and turn around walking out the door into the freezing artic air. I'm on the outskirts of this town. On the other side is the front line near a base. Pulling a wool keffiyeh over my face I flick my cigarette and start jogging down the street. Not even 10 minutes after starting my journey I see two black-clad militia men who start maneuvering to stop me. Unstrapping my gun from my back I quickly point it in their direction and fire twice. The two men fall with blood streaming from their heads to the white snow. Keeping my gun out, I slow my jog to a lazy gait and walk the rest of the way trying to keep out of view of anyone who could be a danger.

I stop in an alleyway 45 yards from the front line and check my armor and gun. The armor being a white base mostly bulletproof with life support for any explosions. And the gun being my sense of pride. A 3 foot gun with a variable zoom and instead of bullets it shoots out small heated to near melting magnets through an electromagnetic current. Seeing both in good condition I check my sword a small 2 foot machete with a diamond tip that tears through anything and move out of the alley and press on to the line.

Exiting the alley with my gun raised, i fire at any enemies I see on my way to the line. Glancing down the line, I see several men firing against the same entities as me, I move down toward them and crouch beside them. Speaking in the native language of the region, I ask "Need any help?"

"If you would please. I am unsure what weaponry the enemy is utilizing but its destroying our soldiers" answers a middle aged man I assume is the Commanding Officer.

"Right stay behind me" I reply while pressing a button on my rifle.

Jumping over the defensive wall I pull the trigger once and 50 small melted magnets shoot out at once decimating the line of enemies in front of me.

*Growl* Numbuh 2's stomach growls in hunger interrupting my story. "Sorry I haven't eaten since school."

"Let's stop for dinner and continue this later" orders Numbuh 362.

2 of the guards walk out of the room to get some pizzas from upstairs.

Seeing everyone looking at me expectantly I say "can we have a less dramatic story for dinner? I would like to wait till after I eat to finish the story." Not looking for a response I turn back to my phone and see 1234 had texted back.

'Okay when do you want it?'

'Tonight if possible. Pizza palace in Cleveland come in person'

'?!'

'629'

'I'll come and ask for you'

Looking back up at the rest of the table to see that everyone was looking at me expectantly. I sigh and say "wait a minute I got someone coming by"

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO INVITE A GUEST?" Screams Numbuh 86 just as the guards return with the pizza.

Ignoring her and picking a slice I chow down and look at the rest of the table.

"So who is coming?" Asks 362 curiously.

"Just a contact from the LKND"

"Another LKND?!" Everyone explodes out in excitement.

"Yea.." I say slowly not quite liking the amazement they have. "But for now let's eat." Eating my pizza I keep one eye on the time and planning out what we show the TND.

Pulling out my phone and noticing that 1234 has texted me.

'7382' (what's the personality?)

'122212' (bored and uninterested)

'121' (isn't that yours?)

'Just match me'

'Comin in'

Flipping my phone closed and pocketing it I stand up and pace around the table towards Numbuh 362 I stand beside her and say "may I introduce you all to Numbuh 1234" pointing at the door just as it opens and a short slightly large teen walks in lazily carrying a bag twice his size. The guards move forward to take the bag but he gives them a lazy look that stops them in their tracks while handing the bag to me. "Thank you"

"No prob dude" he replies sticking to the personality.

"Wait stop pause" an angry Irish voice spits out "you saying that this geek is in the LKND? But I don't see how he could survive what you told us about."

Sighing loudly I look up at the ceiling as if praying and say "dear god why must you curse me to deal with idiots?" Turning back to her snarling face with an empty expression I continue "do you really think that's all the LKND does? Field operatives live the life I led. But engineers and pilots lead others. I'll let Numbuh 1234 explain the engineer aspect of the LKND." Turning toward him I move my eyes to the left signaling that he should just make stuff up. I mean after all everyone in the LKND is a field operative even if a researcher. Field research is after all extremely useful. Always test what you make yourself.

Clearing his throat he starts, "dude can I have some pizza?"

Rolling my eyes I hand him a slice and sit down. Sitting down beside me he takes a bite and starts over "well umm I'm Numbuh 1234 and yea I'm a researcher/engineer in the LKND"

"Why did they choose you?" Interrupts Numbuh 2. Blushing slightly at everyone staring at him for his unusual (for him) angry outburst, he decides to continue "why didn't they choose me?"

Glancing quickly at me Numbuh 1234 repeats what I told Numbuh 4 earlier, "Insanity is at least the most sane of reasons"

"I already told them that" I state blandly.

"Did you explain it?" He retorts

Sighing I respond "not good enough it seems, you can try"

Looking back at the table where everyone is sitting with an interested yet confused look on their faces he sighs and asks another question "for what do you need a reason?"

"Why did they choose you guys over anyone else? How do you join the LKND?" Asks seemingly everyone annoyed at the fact they don't have an answer yet.

Groaning loudly at their response he looks at me with laughter in his eyes. "That isn't the right answer. Do you need a reason to do something?"

"That's the entire point in doing something right?" Responds Numbuh 362 seriously.

"Well sometimes we do things for no reason right?" I bring up.

"Well yea but where is this going?" Asks Numbuh 86. "What does this have to do with this insanity thing?"

"Oh nothing at all. I just wanted to ask a philosophical question." Numbuh 1234 tiredly. I laugh at this.

Deciding to end this before a fight begins I say "can we just say that's our answer and you just accept it? Cause the only reason we got is what we said" hoping they just give up so we can move on.

Everyone nods looking slightly disappointed. Leaning forward smiling at the fact that we have yet to relay any information except one small mission experience, I say "now to continue my story"

The next morning

All of us sitting at the table waiting for breakfast and the brief to start I feel my phone vibrate and check it

1234: 'do I have to stay or can I fade out?'

'Dude 629, spray with water.'

'And me?'

'I need a witness'

'Spray with water but you were with me?'

'Exactly and these regulars are kinda boring'

Putting my phone away I look up to see breakfast being carried in by the guards. Finally I'm starving. Grabbing pancakes and sausages with a gigantic bowl of fruit I chow down waiting for the specs to be addressed.

Soon after everyone had served themselves Numbuh 362 decided to begin a casual conversation of the mission. "Does anyone have any opinions on the mission for before we start the specs?"

Deciding to take a chance I speak up "I think this should be led by us from the LKND. Numbuh 629 broke our rules, our guidelines. This should be our mission not regular members."

"Why? You don't think we can handle it?" Barks out 86 angrily.

"It's not a matter of whether you can handle it but more of we just do things differently." Numbuh 1234 back me up.

"It's a matter of obligation." I bring up with 1234 nodding along. "Someone from our operation should have dealt with this long ago"

"So we go in now and send her to the teens prison." Says Numbuh 5 "no foul baby"

Shooting a look at Numbuh 1234 I take out my phone. Calling the Liaison again I get 3 beeps and 2 beeps. Hanging up I sit back and eat my breakfast after I say "give me a few minutes." Nodding Numbuh 362 turns to her breakfast.

A few minutes later my phone rings. Answering it I hear "is Jenny not behaving?" (Is the job done?)

"Nope and I think everyone just wants her to be put in time out" (not yet and the orders are to arrest her)

"Spray her with water. It is not their business what we do with our cats" (kill her. What we in the LKND do is our business. We take our own.)

"Right"

Hanging up I look at the others I say "L is okay with it"

Fuming Numbuh 362 looks at me and yells "I DONT CARE WHAT L SAYS ITS MY ORDERS THAT MATTER. I AM THE LEADER HERE DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT NUMBUH 328?!"

Quietly looking at her I stand causing everyone at the table to stand as well as if to fight against me. "L is my leader Numbuh 362. You had no idea I existed until a few days ago, you don't know anything about me. Now call me when you are all ready to go."

Grabbing my bag and walking past the table toward the door, 2 guards try to block my path. With apparent and bored ease I knock them both on their asses and keep walking, leaving the room and soon the building.

Stepping outside I pull my phone out and text a contact saved as 370.

'info on 629. 328/77389927' the numbers mean who I am and access code for the information.

'629: Ally. Spy. Age: 15. Training: stage 1,2,3,5'

Glancing over it I grimace 4 stages of training.. She matches me. At least she skips 4 and I don't have 1 or 2 which is personality training for spies.

1: Personality

2: Advanced Personality

3: Assault

4: Advanced Assault

5: Experimental Weaponry

6: Advanced Warfare

Walking down the street to a gas station I buy a carton of cigs and some snacks and walk out back to an alley to sit and think.

What to do in this situation? My orders from the LKND is to kill 629. The orders from the TND is to arrest her. I have never disobeyed orders, but these two contradict each other. Which one do I go with? No one ever disobeys L. Deciding to go talk to another contact I stand up and start walking.

Ending up at a bar and grill mainly sought by ex soldiers and most of whom know about the LKND I step inside. Looking around the dark, musty bar I see a young woman around 19 years old. Walking up to her I sit down across from her and place my phone on the table.

"So what do you need help with rookie?" The woman states flatly.

"I have two contradicting orders."

"Well how different are they?"

"Spraying with water vs putting in time out" I reply sticking to code.

Sighing the woman takes a drink from her beer. "That's always a hard choice. If I was you I would go with the orders from who you are with on the mission not from one who sits far away."

Waving a waitress over and ordering a coffee for myself before replying "what if that one is a new unknown leader?"

"Then it's important to see if they are trustworthy. How long is this time out?" She says while my coffee arrives.

"I don't really know" I reply sipping at my coffee.

"Well then do you want to risk a small time out for someone you think deserves the water?"

"No. Not for what she has done."

"Anyone I might know?"

"Let's just say she sold some vital weaponry"

"Oh her. I remember you telling me about that. I say spray her. Screw the orders. Do what you need to."


End file.
